Have A Little Faith
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Dean goes out of his way to help out a good lookin' dame... Little does he know, she'll have no problem returning the favor... Finished


**Title:** Have a Little Faith  
**Author:** Onyx Wildcat  
**Chapters:** 1  
**Rating:** PG-13-ish  
**Pairing:** Dean/Faith  
**Archiving:** Supernatural Atlantis/Bad Moon Rising  
**Warnings:** Some Language, Violence  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Always welcome^_^  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Supernatural or the Buffy/Angel Universe. This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If' pondering when thinking of Supernatural and all it's Supernatural goodness. The song lyric at the end is by Korn.  
**Onyx's Note:** What to say about this one? Well...total drabble, weird random thought of **"What would happen if Faith ran across Dean?"** So I wrote this out and thought...okay, maybe it'll be interesting. So there ya go...I hope you Like it^_^ And if you do... I might throw those two into another weird one...  
* * * * *

* * *

"Move out of my way." I growled as politely as I could stomach but the Dumbass didn't budge. I felt that old heat stream up my face and started to count to ten. Since my rage level was higher then normal, I only made it to five and said, "look buddy. This is the last time I'm going to ask. Do us both a favor, and move." There, not too rude…

He smirked and nodded to one of his buddies standing to the side of him. I guess jocks never learn. "And if I don't?"

I went to open my mouth when someone came up from behind him, grabbed him and pushed him out of my way.

"Hey get your hands…"

He was cut off when the other guy shoved him back and pointed an accusing finger at the jock's stunned face. "When a lady asks you to move, you move." His voice fell over my ears like thick whiskey; dangerous but oh so tempting. "And if you even think about makin' another smart move, I'll bury your ass."

I gave a slow blink and watched as the jock stayed back and allowed me to make my way past him without another incident.

As I walked out into the parking lot and lit up a fresh cig, I felt someone behind me. Instead of instinctively spinning around and shoving the person into the wall, I waited until the footsteps stopped to my left. With an exhale of smoke I turned enough to meet the prettiest hazel green eyes I've ever seen.

"You're welcome by the way." He said with a slight curve to his full lips and crossed his arms over his chest.

I gave him a quick look up and down, not really checking him out but sizing him up. I am a slayer after all. "Yea, thanks." I said while taking another drag from my cig and gave him a curious look. "You're not one of those guys that goes around protecting women just to get an easy lay, are you? 'Cuz if you are…"

He actually looked offended. "No actually. I saw the guy being an ass and decided to make things easier on you." He even sounded hurt that I'd think something like that. Either this guy was a good actor, or he was telling the truth.

I let the suspicion show in my voice. "Right."

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered and narrowed his eyes. "You really think I'm some jack ass don't you?" He scoffed and gave me a dirty look. "Some gratitude."

"Whoa their buddy, no need to get your panties in a bunch." I was getting annoyed, which always makes me come off like a bitch. "I was five by five before you came along."

"Oh, is that right?"

He was cute until he got on my nerves. One of the reasons Angel never did it for me. Too emotional. "You know what? Thanks for the help but I don't need it." I snapped, grinned and walked off. I was really not in the mood.

It wasn't more then a few footsteps before he trotted up to me and got in my way. "Alright look, you wanna think I'm a jackass for being a nice guy, fine. At least tell me your name."

I just looked at him.

"Please?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Faith."

"Faith huh?" He said my name softly, as if savoring it. "Well Faith, I'm Dean…" He offered me his hand and added, "the friendly jackass."

I took his offered hand and gave it a very firm handshake. The look of pain that crossed his face was priceless. "Nice to meet you." I let go of his hand, spun on the heel of my boot and walked off. I didn't need to see his face to know I nearly broke a few bones in the process. You know, slayer strength, that kind of thing. Sometimes entertaining when used correctly.

* * *

My body moved, languid, beautiful as I spun through the air, leg extended to land the final blow. I felt the edge of my boot hit the stake against his chest. Such a fast movement, the feeling unlike any other as I drove the stake home. My body ended it's travel in a graceful landing, both feet on the ground, hands at the ready as the vamp dissolved to dust.

I stood there for a moment, perhaps unsatisfied with my results. I felt slightly…empty. As though the thing I was born to hunt had left a bad taste in my mouth. I wanted more. A challenge. Something I could sink my teeth into and enjoy the flavor as it slid down my throat with its dying screams filling my ears.

I guess I was in a mood. Not all that odd, really. Happens sometimes when I'm out hunting alone. I like the solitude. I like the silence only the night can bring. But for some reason…Dean, the friendly jackass… Wouldn't stay out of my mind. I could almost hear his voice ringing in my head.

Maybe I was too harsh on him.

I grumbled, annoyed and frustrated and just…hell I don't know. Something was missing and for some reason, every time I tried to find a reason for it… I thought of him.

Him. Dean. Damn it. I don't get hung up on guys, and especially guys I meet once and don't have sex with. Well, I used to do that, not anymore. It didn't matter. Whatever was making me agitated just made me want to bag a few more vamps before I decided to go home for the night. Except the second time around, I wouldn't just stake 'em. I'd have a little fun first. Hey, a girl's gotta have a hobby right?

So I did just that…and found out why he was on my mind.

* * *

Crouched low, breath slow and steady…I waited. I could feel the vamp as it turned the corner, followed by another set of footsteps. I always loved it when they thought they could have a quick snack in the back of some god-forsaken alley. You'd think they'd realize that just maybe there was a Slayer perched not too far away for just an occasion.

So I listened as a bubbly preppy sounding voice filled my ears, followed by a deeper, thicker voice. A voice that made my spine go rigid and cause my muscles to tighten. Dean…what the hell was he doing out here? Oh shit… I didn't let myself go into an internal dialogue and just reacted. If he was there then that meant the Vamp was the girl…and he was knee deep in shit creek without a paddle.

I slid back behind one of those old, industrial sized dumpsters you see looming in the background of an old slasher movie where the bad guy leaps out and attacks the poor unsuspecting victim. Except in this horror movie, the bad guy was the victim. Talk about irony.

Lungs held tight, body still…I waited. I listened as she babbled on about the most moronic topic possible, obviously trying to distract Dean from what she was planning on doing. Playing dumb, great.

The footsteps inched closer, her voice a whiny screech in my ears causing my temples to pulse, warning me of the massive headache that was quickly forming. I ignored it and steadied myself for that moment…

One more step…

I sprang.

The world blurred out of proportion as I threw my body against the blonde and slammed her against the brick wall. The impact alone would have killed a normal human being, but she was a Vampire and Vampires tend to just get really pissed off when you do something like that. Especially if you're a Slayer.

"Hey what in the hell…" I heard him yell from somewhere behind me when Blondie jumped up and gave him her best side. I think I heard a muffled fuck but I was suddenly dodging her tiny fists trying to pound my face into hamburger.

I moved a step back and watched her let out a very nasty hiss. I smirked. "Wow…is that it?"

She let out one of those animalistic growls and lunged.

I side stepped, grabbed her by the shoulders and used her momentum to slam her body into the side of the dumpster. An ominous clang echoed along the alley walls as her body flopped against the concrete. I used that small pause to grab her by the hair, jerk her violently up onto her feet and whispered, "this is really going to hurt." Heard her hiss in response and felt the muscles in my upper body clench and release as I took her head and slammed it into the dumpster a few times before throwing her to the ground.

Crouching over her body, she blinked confused yellow eyes at me as I pulled a stake from my leather jacket and smiled.

"You stupid Bi…"

Her voice cut off as I shoved the stake straight through her ribcage. She let out one of those morbid dying screams and exploded into a large cloud of dust…leaving me crouching over nothing but air.

"Holy shit…"

I stood up, dusted off and slipped the stake back into my jacket before looking up to see Dean standing a few feet ahead of me. His jaw completely slack with awe. "You should be careful who you pick up at a bar." I chimed and stood up straight.

"I knew she was a Vampire." Dean replied and that's when I noticed his own version of stake in his right hand.

"Oh…well then, we're even."

He quirked a brow. "You mean from the other night?" I nodded and he smiled with a quick shake of his head. "Okay, fine. But answer me somethin'."

Shit… He's going to ask The question. "Ask away. But make it quick, I've got things to do."

"How'd you do that? I mean…" He trailed off and waved his hand over the small area I used as a battle ground. "You just flew out of nowhere and threw that bloodsucker around like a rag doll."

"Yea. Your point?" I was coming off like a bitch again…mostly because I had a very small thing for him and since I didn't want to show it, it was making me cranky. Twisted I know.

Dean walked a few steps closer to me but left enough distance to keep me from getting territorial. "You moved as fast, if not faster then she did. And I've never seen a Vamp like that before."

"It comes from a lot of experience." I said while my arms were crossed. "Look let me make this simple for you. I'm a Slayer. I've got what's called Slayer strength. For example, I could lift that dumpster and throw it over your head and not break a nail, okay? There, now I've gotta go."

He was quiet for a moment, narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms and muttered. "Show me."

"What?"

"Show me."

I sighed. "Look, I really don't have time for this…"

He wouldn't budge. "Prove it and you'll never see me again."

Well, when he put it that way… "Fine. You want a demonstration? I'll give you one."

I walked over to the dumpster, crouched down, gripped both hands under the belly of the thing and with a deep breath…I lifted.

It gave a strained groan at first because of the weight inside pinning it down but with my momentum I heaved and lifted it up high enough to throw it out and over my head… Sending the huge dumpster flying a ways down the alley only to hit the cracked pavement with a thunderous crash before it teetered on one side and flopped over.

I turned slowly and met Dean's astonished gaze. "Good enough?"

He looked from me to the lopsided dumpster, then back to me and swallowed hard.

"Well?" I chimed and wiped my hands off on my jeans.

"Holy crap…" Was all that came out of his mouth causing me to shake my head at him. "You weren't kidding."

"Nope." I walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "See ya on the flipside." I said and began to walk away when I heard him call to me.

"Hey Faith…" I turned to seem him gathering himself. "If I ever run into you again… Where would that be?"

I thought about it for a second and figured why the hell not? So I told him. "Sunnydale." I smiled and walked off…

Hoping that next time around…it would be my name stuck in his head.

**Where are all these feelings hiding?  
Dancing in and out my mind  
Burning up all that I long for  
Feeding me till my decline  
Where are you? My soul is bleeding  
I am searching am I blind?  
All alone and bound forever  
Trapped inside me for all time-  
-Korn- "No One's There"**

**-The End-**


End file.
